Justin Finds Juliet
by minnierules
Summary: Will Justin ever find his lost love, Juliet? It's a bad summary. PLEASE read and review, it's short and won't take up your time. It's also my 1st fanfic! Thanks guys, if you read it!
1. Prologue

This story takes place at the ending of "Moving On".

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.

**Justin's POV:**

A part of me still missed Juliet that night. I'll never find anyone like her again, but then, I saw someone in the bushes, staring at us. I knew instantly, that it was Juliet. "Sarah, I'm not feeling well. Can we go home? I promise we can have another date tomorrow," I told her. "Oh, sure, Justin," she replied. I dropped her off at her house. As soon as she was out of sight, I went back to Central Park. Running through the woods, I realized that I was lost. Hoping my cell phone didn't run out of battery because of all the pictures Sarah took, I pulled it out. I quickly called Alex. "Hello, Alex?" I said into my iPhone. "Yeah, what?" "Alex it's me, Justin. I saw Juliet in the bushes. I'm sure i was her!" "Justin, won't you just move on? I thought we got this Juliet thing over with!" "Alex, please. You have to come here." " Fine. Stop using that tone, I'll come through the phone!" In a flash, Alex was there, with him. "Hey, look!" she said. "What is it?" I asked her. "There's fire over there! I think someone set up a camp over there!" "Let's go check it out," I replied.


	2. The Campsite

We walked closer to the campsite. My heart was beating faster than ever before. "Juliet!" I shouted. "Quiet!" Alex whispered. "Anyone can be there!" As we got closer, we saw a tent. We heard people inside of it. "Let me call Mason," Alex said. A/N: In this fanfic, the episode "Puppy Love" comes before "Moving On". "Why are you calling Mason?" I asked her, a little worried that if Mason sees Juliet again, he'll say he loves her. "Because he's strong, and a werewolf, and can scare people off," she replied, looking at me like I was crazy. "I'm strong, too! I have a six pack!" I yelled, jealous of Mason. "Shut up! Someone will hear you!" Alex whispered. Just then, we saw a little shadow. It was coming toward us. I slowly looked up. It was an old man with white hair. He looked just like old Juliet, except for the fact that he was a boy.

**Alex's POV**

That guy was as old as my great-great-great grandpa! I figured he must've been a vampire, who lost his powers, too, because seriously, no mortal could be as old as him! "Hi, I'm Alex Russo, and I'm a wizard," I said in the most casual tone ever. "I'm a vampire, who lost his powers," he replied to her. "Romeo, honey! Dinner's ready!" came a voice from the tent. Justin and I knew who that was. It didn't take a second, for Justin to race down to the tent, and barge in.

**Justin's POV**

I was so happy to see Juliet again, that I almost ignored the fact that she was calling another ex-vampire "honey". "Why did you call him honey?" I asked, after hugging her. "Justin, I've got something to tell you," she said to me. "He's my, well, it's hard to explain, but I started to date him. I'm really sorry, and I'm glad that you sort of moved on." "Juliet, how could you?" I was about to run out of there, but she stopped me. "Justin, let me tell you the whole story. Here, sit down," Juliet told me. I just noticed that the tent was just like a regular house. There was a couch, a kitchen, and a Port-A-Potty. When I was done looking around, Juliet told me the whole thing.

_**Flashback**_

_**Juliet's POV**_

_As soon as the mummy, aka, Romeo, and I were out of sight, he took his bandages off, revealing, well himself. "We tricked him!" he whispered in my ear. He had been my boyfriend for a long time, and we had to pretend we didn't know each other, so we could live normal lives. Romeo was my "long lost" brother. He was actually hiding from our parents, so they wouldn't kick him out of the house. _**A/N: I imagine Juliet's brother as Jason Dolley, but just imagine him with wrinkles and white hair when I'm talking about his older version. **_He whispered something again, this time, in my ear._

**Back in the Tent**

" FOOLED YA! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!" I started laughing. "It was just a prank! The Wizard World figured that they would have a TV show that played pranks on wizards!" I took my mask off, revealing my real face. "I can't believe you did that to me! Do you know what I've been through? I'm breaking up with you! I deserve someone better than a stupid vampire!" he got mad, and left.

**Justin's POV**

I was in my room, crying. How could Juliet make me go through all that pain? I know I deserved better than that. "Justin!" Juliet barged into my room. "I'm moving, that's why I made you go through all that! It'll be hard to keep a long-term-relationship, and I didn't want to break up with you, and" "Juliet, it's alright, I forgive you. I'll miss you, and even though we're breaking up, I'll never stop loving you."


	3. Run Away?

**Justin's POV**

"You won't?" said Juliet, surprised. "No," I replied. "Even after everything that I've made you go through?" "That doesn't matter," I said. I kissed her forehead. Tomorrow was her flight. "Bye, Justin," said Juliet. Tears filled my eyes. I'll never find anybody like her, ever again. I walked to Alex's room. She was brushing the wallpaper she made Dad, Max, and I put up. She turned around. I started crying. "She'll never come back." I sighed. "Yes, she will, if she loves you," said Alex. "Yeah, but I still won't be able to keep a relationship with her. The only way I can be with her is running away," I said, realizing it wasn't that bad of an idea. "Alex, I'm running away."

**Alex's POV**

Okay, he has totally gone nuts. I started laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked. "As if you're really going to run away," I replied. "Look, Alex. I'm serious about this." "Then what am I going to tell mom and dad?" "Tell them that you don't know what happened to me," he replied. "No way! I'm not going to forgive myself for not telling them, even if I'm bad! Take me with you," I told him, "Let's take Harper, Mason, Max, and Zeke, too!" "Alex, do you know what that would do to mom and dad? They'll probably end up hurting themselves!" Justin yelled at me. "Well do you know what will happen to them if they lose only you?" I shouted, proud of myself, that I thought of a good comeback. We stood there for a while. He finally spoke up. "Fine, I guess you're right." With that, he went into his bedroom, and slammed the door. I knocked. "Justin? I didn't mean for you to be sad. Please talk to me." He opened the door. "Justin, it's time to move on. There are plenty of fish in the sea, and who knows? Maybe one day, when you're on your own, you might propose to Juliet," I said. "You're right, Alex," he replied and smiled warmly at me. "Well, we should probably go to sleep," he said. That night, I slept well, but dreamt that a dark angel named Rosie was dating Justin. When I woke up, I was relieved it was just a dream. _To be continued…_

**A/N: Did you guys like it? This was my very 1****st**** fanfic, and I know it was short, but the sequel is going to be longer. It's going to be called Vampires and Wizards vs. Dark Angels. It takes place after "Zeke Find Out", and Rosie is under a spell, and evil, again. Justin begins dating Rosie again, not knowing she is evil, again. Will they save Rosie? Read to find out, and it'll be posted within a week from April 12, 2011. :D**


End file.
